An Eccentric Errand/Yakuza 2
The Email Job is the 16th Kanto mission in Yakuza 2. __TOC__ Plot Kiryu talks to a man on Theater Square Northwest, who has a job for him. Kiryu agrees to hear him out, and he requests Kiryu's email address. Kiryu agrees to tell him, and the man says that he will email Kiryu shortly. After leaving the area, Kiryu gets an email from the man, who is called Taku. He tells Kiryu to look for a key hidden under a bench in Children's Park. Kiryu finds the key and decides to take it. He then goes over to the Coin Lockers on Taihei Boulevard West and uses the key to open Locker #14. Kiryu finds a green box in the locker. He is curious as to its contents, but decides against opening it. Kiryu receives another email, telling him to take the box to a man behind Shine. Kiryu goes to the alleyway directly behind Shine and hands over the green box to the yakuza-looking man here. The man tells Kiryu not to enquire about the box's contents but nonetheless thanks him for delivering it and says that he will wire the money into "that account" shortly. Kiryu then receives another email telling him to ask a bearded man in Mach Bowl how many bells he needs. He says that the man will then pay him for his work. Kiryu finds the man in the bowling alley and asks him how many bells he needs. The man then starts a fight with him. After Kiryu beats him, the man tells him that someone sent him an email promising payment for killing the man who asked him how many bells he needed. It said that the payment would be the money that Kiryu had on him. Kiryu explains that they have both been set up by the same person. Then he goes to look for Taku. Kiryu finds Taku in the same place he was before and confronts him. Taku cannot believe that Kiryu is still alive and well, and runs off towards the western end of Shichifuku Street. Kiryu catches up with Taku and asks him for his fee. Taku starts a fight with Kiryu. After Kiryu beats him, Taku, full name Taku Sawada, relents and pays Kiryu ¥200,000. Kiryu asks Taku what was in the box and he says that it was a hidden camera setup. He explains that he had run over his deadline and needed someone else to deliver it because he was worried that his client would have hurt him for his lateness. Tasks *Speak to the man in Theater Square Northwest *Agree to hear him out (top dialogue choice) *Give him Kiryu's email address (top dialogue choice) *Leave the area, receive email *Interact with the bench in Children's Park, take the key (top choice) *Use the key to open locker #14. *Do not open the box (bottom choice) *Give the box to the yakuza-looking man in the alleyway behind Shine *Talk to the man in Mach Bowl and ask him how many bells he needs (top choice) *Fight him *Find Taku in his original location *Find him again on West Shichifuku Street *Fight him Gallery Y2theemailjob1.jpg Y2theemailjob2.jpg Y2theemailjob3.jpg Y2theemailjob4.jpg Y2theemailjob5.jpg Y2theemailjob6.jpg Y2theemailjob7.jpg Y2theemailjob8.jpg Y2theemailjob9.jpg Y2theemailjob10.jpg Y2theemailjob11.jpg Y2theemailjob12.jpg Y2theemailjob13.jpg Y2theemailjob14.jpg Y2theemailjob15.jpg Y2theemailjob16.jpg Y2theemailjob17.jpg Y2theemailjob18.jpg Y2theemailjob19.jpg Y2theemailjob20.jpg Y2theemailjob21.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza 2 Missions